Closed-loop enclosure cooling systems (air conditioners) are specifically designed to mount on to electronic enclosures, e.g., a cabinet that contains heat generating electronic components, and remove heat without letting outside air into the sealed enclosure. This type of cooling is typically used to cool electronic equipment housed inside a National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA) rated enclosure, which protects sensitive electronics from dust, splashing liquids and production residues. Such enclosures are used in a variety of industries, including telecommunication, industrial automation, oil and gas production, pharmaceutical, food and beverage, and wastewater.
In a closed-loop system, the heated enclosure air is drawn into the air conditioner. Heat and moisture are removed as the heated enclosure air passes through an evaporator coil. The conditioned air is forced back into the enclosure. In a closed-loop system, the integrity of the enclosure is maintained.